When Things MIGHT Go Wrong
by Katryna Heartly
Summary: What happens when Zuko and Katara go to Kyoshi Island for Sokka and Suki's problems? Will new love strike Zuko and Katara? Zutara, with hints of Sukka and Taang
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I chose what I ship, so if you don't like the shippings of Zutara, Sukka, and Taang, then don't read.**

**Ages: **

**Aang: 14**

**Toph: 14**

**Katara: 16**

**Sokka: 17**

**Suki: 17**

**Zuko: 18**

Katara. That name has been on his mind ever since he stole her mother's necklace. Of course, he didn't know her name at the time, so her image was on his mind instead. She had threatened to kill him over another guy!

Zuko. That name was on her mind since he had her attacked by pirates. She thought the boy had changed once, and she was wrong. Then he claimed to have changed again when he joined the gaang. She threatened to kill him if he hurt When Things MIGHT Go Wrong

Aang.

Now the two were together, but not together, together. Aang and Toph had gotten together, and were in the Earth Kingdom, in Gaoling, where they first met. Sokka and Suki, who was also 17, were on Kyoshi Island, and the two were engaged to be married. It was also evident that there was a little bundle of joy coming to the two. Suki's pregnant.

Katara and Zuko were living in the Fire Nation Royal Palace, Katara as a permanent guest. The two weren't dating, but they seemed to be. A messenger hawk flew into Katara's window, and Katara picked the note out of its pouch. It said,

Dear Katara,

Hey! Greetings from Kyoshi Island! Suki's about a month away from labor, just enough time for you to get here. Oh, and one last thing. Please bring some meat with you!

Love,

Sokka

Wow, Suki's expected to be in labor a month from now? Katara then heard the familiar growl of Appa. Then, she heard Aang's voice.

"Katara, we're here! Get Zuko and let's go!" he said.

"I will, I'll be outside in a minute!" Katara said, jogging away to get Zuko.

"Zuko! Our ride to Kyoshi Island is here! Let's go!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" Zuko shouted. "Wait, why are we going to Kyoshi Island?"

"I'll tell you later, come on!" Katara shouted, ignoring Zuko's question.

Zuko finished getting his pants on, then his shirt.

"Oh, before we go, we might want to get some meat!" Katara added before leaving the palace to Appa.

"Meat?" Zuko shouted before realizing that Katara had already left. He went to the kitchen and said, "I need some raw meat. Don't ask why because I don't know."

Later, Zuko came out with a sack full of raw meat. "I got the meat, Katara."

"Then you should probably see this," Katara said, holding out the note. Zuko read it and said, "So THIS is why you needed meat? And this is why we're going to Kyoshi?"

"Yep." Katara smiled from ear to ear. Zuko slapped his forehead with his free hand and slung the sack of meat into the saddle before getting in himself.

"Yip yip!" Aang said to the 10 ton sky bison. Appa flew through the air towards Kyoshi Island.

When they got to Kyoshi Island two days later, Aang landed Appa on the same shoreline where Aang almost drowned 2 years ago. Of course, a crowd had gathered when news of the Avatar's arrival on the island spread through the village. Of course, one man pushed himself to the front of the crowd to see Aang. He squeaked to the people next to him as they looked at him with a strange expression on their faces. He then went into a screaming fit, foaming at the mouth with each scream, and he screamed about three times before finally passing out. Sokka and Suki made it up to the front of the crowd to greet the 14-year-old Avatar, his 16-year-old sister, Toph, and Zuko. As soon as Suki greeted the last of them, she curled up in pain. Sokka asked what was wrong, and she said, "The baby's coming!" Sokka immediately panicked, Katara trying to calm him down. She succeeded in calming him, Sokka then holding his head in his hands.

"Suki, you'll be fine, as long as I'm taking care of you," Katara said, reassuring her. Suki's pain subsided for long enough for the gaang to get to Sokka and Suki's home. The contractions started back up again as soon as they had her on her bed.

During childbirth, Suki had threatened to do things to Sokka that would be incredibly painful to him. "I'm never letting you touch me again, Sokka! You hear me?" was also another threat. Sokka just gulped and sat through it. When it was over, Katara said, "It's a boy!" and cleaned off the baby with her waterbending. She wrapped the child in a blanket and handed him to Sokka.

"It's so… squishy-looking," he said. Suki then said, "Let me see my baby!" and Sokka handed him off to her. Suki cooed at the child, who had yet to open his eyes.

"He has your eyes, Sokka!" Suki acknowledged when the child finally opened his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, much like his father's.

"He has your nose," Sokka acknowledged.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other. They then shook their heads as if to say no. That was the start of a brand new relationship.

**Here's Chapter 1 of When Things MIGHT Go Wrong. Review and I'll give you FREE COOKIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 of When Things MIGHT Go Wrong. Enjoy!**

On Kyoshi Island, there was a new light to everything. The new baby boy was named after Avatar Kuruk. He had the Water Tribe features, such as the dark skin and blue eyes, a trait he had inherited from Sokka. Zuko and Katara had to get back to the Fire Nation Capital, and they said their goodbyes for now, and promised to keep in touch. Aang and Toph were going back to Gaoling, and they dropped Katara and Zuko off on the way.

Katara had been feeling things she had never felt before. She felt like whenever she was around Zuko, she was floating on air. One day, she had gotten up after midday, and bumped into Zuko while he was on his way back to his room.

"Sorry," Katara said, and dodged him again. She then blushed once he was out of sight. Had Katara fallen for Zuko? No, that wasn't possible, no way!

Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. "Katara, would you come here for a second? I need to talk to you." Katara stopped, turned on her heels, and walked over to Zuko.

"Yes?" Katara asked. Next thing she knew, she was being swooped up into a kiss. Katara was surprised, but melted into it. She had been trying to get up the nerve to do this for a long time, and Zuko finally does it? Nice. Katara broke the kiss and stepped back. Zuko stepped forward, as if to say that he was sorry.

"That wasn't talking," Katara said mischievously.

"I know," Zuko said innocently. "But I just couldn't help myself," he said in a more mischievous tone.

Later, a servant comes up to Zuko's bedroom, knocking on the door.

"Dinner's ready when you are, Fire Lord Zuko," he called through the door, then left.

When Zuko heard it, he didn't look up. The kiss in the hallway had turned into a full-fledged make-out session. Zuko broke it.

"I think we should head down to the dining room, you know, before they start looking for us," Zuko said, standing and helping Katara up.

"Right, right," Katara said, standing with Zuko's aid. The two headed down to the dining room, holding each other's hands.

The next time anything flared between them was when Aang and Toph came over to the palace on Appa, Toph still hating flying as always. Appa was placed in the stables as usual, in which Zuko had one stall enlarged for Appa to fit in. Aang and Toph said their hellos, and Toph noticed something different about Katara's heartbeat. She noticed that around Zuko, Katara's heartbeat sped up. Toph had asked for Katara to talk in private.

"Yeah, Toph?"

"So, you and Sparky, huh?" Toph asked. "I never would have guessed."

"What makes you say-" Katara started when Toph interrupted her with, "I can feel your heart rate, remember?" Katara responded with, "Right, right."

"Your heart rate goes up when you're around him. I think it's kind of sweet. But just remember, Twinkle Toes is still jealous that you went to live with Sparky instead of him. You might not want to tell him yet. It'll upset him," Toph explained. "Don't worry. I'm not a blabbermouth when it comes to Twinkle Toes."

"Thanks, Toph. Now, why did you two come here?" Katara asked.

"Bad news from Kyoshi Island. Suki's sick and Snoozles is overwhelmed with Baby Kuruk. He needs us, and he needs us soon. He asked for us to come tell you, and to bring you with us when we go over there. Sokka thinks that what Suki has isn't too good," Toph explained. "He says that she's talking funny, and she thinks she's an airbender."

"Sounds like what Sokka caught once. He thought he was an earthbender. After that, it's all a blur up until when I found a frog in my mouth," Katara said with a shudder.

"Well, I guess we should go down there, huh?" Toph said. She then stood up and motioned for Katara to follow her. She banged on Zuko's door and shouted, "Come on, Sparky and Twinkle Toes, it's time to get to Kyoshi Island!"

"We're coming, we're coming!" Zuko and Aang shouted in almost perfect unison. Toph and Katara went ahead and got Appa out of the stables and ready for takeoff. Now all they had to do was wait for Zuko and Aang.

Zuko, once again, came out of the palace with a sack of meat.

"Again?" Katara added. Zuko nodded.

"The boy's a carnivore!" he said, then slung the sack into the saddle. He climbed into the saddle and waited for Aang. Aang jumped onto Appa's head and took the reins. He shouted the words that make Appa fly.

"Yip yip!"

**Yes, I know that this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to put in a little bit of comic relief with the sack of meat. Review, and this time, it's MUFFINS!**

**I'll try to have one written each night. If I fall short, it's because Life intervented.**


End file.
